Colder Than Ice Hotter Than Hell
by jokersmainbitch
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**( Should I keep this one or not? It came to me while listening to music and playing a video game earlier and I thought an Antidiva story would be a fun one to write.. Not sure who I'll eventually pair Laney with, but if you have suggestions (that are not Miz or Seth Rollins, Kofi Kingston or cm punk, because I hate that bastard especially) feel free to leave them in a review. If I get enough reviews from people who like this and want me to continue it, then I'll write more.)**

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

* * *

Kaitlyn and Natalya, Alicia and Layla looked at one another.. Eve had gotten AJ on her side for the match on tonight's Christmas episode... That left one diva..

And Laney wasn't exactly a people person. She wasn't like any of them, either. She was almost exactly like her older sister Maxine, only twice as mean and cold.

"I'm not asking her, you do it... Last time someone even looked at her wrong, they went straight to the medic." Kaitlyn said as she studied the raven haired girl who was at this moment, calmly lacing up her combat boots, taping up her wrists.

" At least with Maxine we KNEW what would happen, what answer we'd get... Laney... She's insane, I think." Alicia said, as she studied the girl intently.

Laney looked up through a curtain of black hair and said calmly, "If you idiots are going to say something, at least walk over here and say it." as she rolled her warm brown eyes and stood, popping her knuckles.

"We were, umm.. We were wondering if you wanted to fight your debut match with us against Eve and the other girls tonight?"

Laney smirked coldly and asked, "I'm assuming this means that the bunny burner's on Eve's team then?"

"Yeah."

"And I was a last resort.." Laney asked, toying idly with her hair, studying the group of girls in front of her intently.. She was rather enjoying toying with them, not giving them an answer.

"No, not at.." Kaitlyn started, not wanting to make her feel bad, wanting to give Laney the benefit of the doubt.

"Right.. Look, spare me, I'm not stupid, girls. I KNOW damn well I was a last resort.. what I don't get is why exactly you guys are so afraid of little me?" Laney joked coldly, her eyes keeping a cold and truth be told evil look to them as she looked around the group, giving them all a collective chill.

The girls looked at one another and then at Laney, who went back to finishing up the taping of her hands and wrists, then wrinkling her nose in distaste at the costume put out for her, she dug through some old Halloween ones, found a pair of discarded black angel wings instead, and then chuckled, tossing them back into the pile, thoughtlessly as she said,

"You'll get my answer when the match starts." Laney said as she turned to face them, stretched and walked down the hallway, her phone out, texting her older half sister Maxine to see how things were going with her tonight.

The match started, and nothing.. Right as the referee was about to make AJ go to the back to even out the number, the arena went black and the song Links 2,3,4 began to play, Laney walked down the ramp wearing a black sleeveless duster with hood and silver glitter, black shorts and her black combat boots, the pair of black angel wings.

"Is she?"

"Yeah... She has on black angel wings.. For a Christmas show." Kaitlyn muttered, rubbing her arms, trying to get rid of the chill she got from being anywhere new the newest sign to WWE, Laney.

In the green room, a few of the men on the roster looked at one another with raised brows.

"Who's she?" John Cena asked aloud as he studied the match that was about to start.

"Maxine's younger half sister.. You remember Maxine, right? She's supposedly crazy. Like the legit crazy, not the kind of crazy your ex old lady is." R Truth said as John chuckled and Randy Orton muttered, "As if Rammstein as an entrance theme and the fact that she's wearing black angel wings for a Christmas episode didn't give that away..."

Down in the ring, Laney looked at the girls she'd be teaming with and said "One condition.. I want that bitch AJ."

Kaitlyn looked at her with a raised brow and Alicia asked, "Okay? Why exactly?"

"Because happy people piss me off." Laney muttered as she turned her attention to AJ Lee and smirked evilly, mouthing to her, " Ready to die, bitch?"

Layla and the others looked from one to another, then back at Laney, none of them feeling entirely at ease with Laney being out here, or even on their team.. What if she turned on them?

Layla tagged Laney in reluctantly, and before AJ could even make a move, Laney had grabbed her by the hair, slinging her to the mat, then getting her into a huricanarana which she followed with a powerbomb. After giving an evil laugh, she tagged in Alicia, and watched the match intently, twisted smile on her face as she picked out who she wanted a piece of next.

Kaitlyn had just finished with Tamina, and Rosa got tagged in. Kaitlyn laughed and raised a brow as Laney jumped up and down and said "Pick me, pick me.."

The second Laney was in the ring, Rosa's face met with her boot, then her fist, then Laney choked the taller Latina down, as she laughed about and kept tightening the choke hold until Rosa tapped out.

And then all hell broke loose. The girls swarmed the ring, fists were flying, and it looked just like an all out brawl. When the match ended, with Layla's team getting a win, Laney walked back up the ramp.

Laney never really had been a people person, in all honesty. And tonight's match was only the beginning for her. Now, she just wanted to rest, call her older sister Maxine, and then go to catering.

But, as she stepped backstage, she was stopped by Matt Stryker, who shoved a mic in her face. She rolled her eyes and then taking the mic said with a smirk, " Just wanted to tell Eve and her little friends welcome to hell. Because they're in it now, they just don't know it yet."

Matt raised a brow, and Laney shoved past him, slipping in her earphones, turning up her music.

Unlike the other divas, Laney was in this for the chance to hurt people like she'd been hurt before Maxine's family adopted her. And she'd chosen to become a wrestler, because her big sister Maxine was really the only person she even halfway possibly loved.

Turning a corner, she smacked into Ryback.

She looked up, a wry and evil smirk playing across her face as she twisted a strand of black hair around her fingertip and studied him curiously. "What, Hungry man?"

Ryback stood there quietly, and Laney put a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Look.. I don't do telepathy you fucking mongoloid.. So talk or fuck off."

Ryback chuckled and reaching out, touching her cheek he then said casually, "Pretty.. Mouthy, but pretty."

"Ughh... Seriously?" Laney asked as she looked at him, backing away. Truthfully, Ryback scared her a bit more than even Ambrose as far as the creeps on their lineup. There was just something about the giant, made her uneasy.

As she made a hasty retreat, Ryback laughed a little, then rubbed his chin in thought.. Was it just him, or had he actually scared the so called "badass" female on their lineup just now.

He enjoyed scaring people.

Watching from a quieter area, unobserved, the three men in the Shield looked at one another with raised brows. "Why are we even watching him?"

"We're going to attack him backstage, remember?" Dean hissed, smacking Seth over the back of the head. A smirk filled his face as he saw Laney, who they knew from FCW and NXT rounding the corner, smacking into Ryback.

"Not yet." Roman said calmly as Seth and Dean had been about to come out of hiding and attack Ryback.

Dean growled as Ryback touched Laney's cheek, about the same time as Roman growled. Both men glared at one another, because both men were interested in her for their own reasons, in their own different ways.

"Can we go now?" Seth asked as Dean glared at both other men, then nodded to the direction where the two stood.

As soon as Laney was gone, having retreated, the Shield made their planned attack.

As soon as Laney finished eating in catering, she dug around in the pockets of her leather trench coat for her rental car keys, and started out of the arena.

All in all, not bad for a first night. A smirk filled her face as she thought back on how it'd felt to have AJ's face beneath her combat boot for that brief moment in time.

She'd never really liked AJ Lee.

Neither had her older sister.

As she got into her car, she lit a cigarette with her silver engraved Zippo and then took a deep pull, resting. Tonight's match had been an entertaining one, but it was nothing compared to her plans for Eve, Aksana, AJ and their little group in the coming weeks.

She was going to make their lives a living hell.. Just for her own sheer enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Should I keep this one or not? It came to me while listening to music and playing a video game earlier and I thought an Antidiva story would be a fun one to write.. Not sure who I'll eventually pair Laney with, but if you have suggestions (that are not Miz or Seth Rollins, Kofi Kingston or cm punk, because I hate that bastard especially) feel free to leave them in a review. If I get enough reviews from people who like this and want me to continue it, then I'll write more.)**

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

* * *

Kaitlyn was warming up for her match against Eve that night, for another title shot, when it happened. Out of nowhere, Aksana and Rosa attacked her with the help of her former friend AJ Lee. In fact, it seemed like it was under AJ's direction that the girls were attacking.

Kaitlyn was fighting back as good as she could under the circumstances, it being three on one, when out of nowhere, Laney who happened to be passing by saw the fight and ran over, grabbing AJ, ramming her head into a Coke machine repeatedly.

When she finished, she helped Kaitlyn with Aksana and Rosa, then when Kaitlyn went to thank her, she shrugged it off as if she didn't care. "Don't thank me, because I wasn't helping. I was bored and those three bitches are already on my shit list. If you were on my shit list, or you had something I wanted, I'd have attacked you just as quickly." Laney replied bluntly as she turned on her heel, walked away.

Kaitlyn watched her walking off, a brow raised. So far, Laney had been on the roster for 3 weeks and Laney hadn't even bothered to make friends, or make people like her.

The only person Kaitlyn had ever really seen Laney talk to was her older sister Maxine. And those two had this bizarre connection, to be honest, it was more than a little creepy how well they "talked" without talking.

Maxine had just gotten signed to WWE, so Laney was looking around backstage for her older sister, when her path crossed with Ryback again.

"You? Again? What the fuck do you want?"

"You should be my valet."

"You should burn in acid."

"You don't like me.. Do you?"

"No offense, Ryback, but I honestly don't like anyone." Laney spoke honestly, as she added, "Besides.. You're one of the good guys. And the good guys are the worst of 'em all."

She turned on her heel, walking off, leaving him to ponder the meaning of her statement, highly doubting he'd even get it, in all honesty.

As she turned the corner again, she bumped into Natalya who stopped her. "Kaitlyn can't fight tonight, and I already have a match.."

"And?"

"She's fighting Eve."

"And?" Laney asked, impatient for the taller blonde to get to her point already.

"Eve thinks that since Aksana and Rosa attacked Kaitlyn and put her out of commission for the night, that she'll get a win, when Kaitlyn have to forfeit."

Laney twirled a strand of her long and black wavy hair around her fingertip as she bit a red glossed lip and studied the taller blonde Canadian intently.

"And you guys want to teach her a lesson."

"Right." Natalya said with a smirk as Laney's facial features lit up in an evil and mischevious grin.

"Okay, here's what I'm gonna do. Only because I hate that bitch. Not because I like any of you. Because frankly, if any of you ever have anything I want, I'll fuck you over in a heartbeat to get it."

Natalya raised a brow, but then said "At least you're honest." under her breath as Laney explained her sudden and brilliant idea.

Moments later, Maxine watched with a smirk as Eve stood in the ring, thinking Kaitlyn would forfeit and instead, her sister's entrance music began to play. "Eat them alive, little dragon." Maxine muttered as she watched her sister walking down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

Just to be safe, Maxine grabbed a chair and walked to the gorilla. Because if Eve's little friends butted in, then Maxine was going to go down, wipe the floor with whoever hurt her little sister.

Eve glared as the arena went dark momentarily, then she heard an evil but feminine laugh right before Rammstein began to play loudly.

When the lights came back on, Laney stood in front of her in the ring, mic in hand, smirk on her face.

"Surprise?"

"I'm not fighting! I was supposed to fight Kaitlyn for the belt. "

"Well, see, you got that stupid cunt Aksana and her idiot friend Rosa to attack Kaitlyn. What'd you think? She was going to forfeit?"

" I did nothing."

" Eve, you're almost as bad a liar as I heard you are in the sack." Laney said as Eve shoved her.

Booker T's music started, and Booker T came out with a smirking Natalya who said "Oh Eve? Next time you get someone to attack our friend.. Make sure your mic isn't on, bitch."

Booker T looked from the raven haired rookie to Eve and then smirking said "You two ladies want to fight?"

Laney snatched the mic and snarled, "Hell yes. Let me at this bitch", with the obscenity being bleeped.

"Booker! That's not fair!" Eve whined as Booker shrugged and nodded for the referee to ring the bell.

Kaitlyn watched with Maxine from backstage as she smirked, almost howling in laughter. Maxine laughed to herself and then said "Come on, little dragon."

"Why do you call her that?"

" Not that it's any of your business, but when she came to my parents, she had this obsession with medieval stuff, and she loved dragons.. She wanted one for a pet, so I got her a stuffed one, and she used to pretend to be a dragon."

"Okay then.."

They fell silent, and Booker T poked his head in moments later, promising Kaitlyn another shot at the title.

And as soon as Eve was pinned by Laney, Booker T went to the front and announced that now, Laney was a contender for the belt.

Maxine smirked in satisfaction as she looked at Kaitlyn and then said "Good luck.. You're gonna need it."

Laney walked into the green room and Maxine stood, hugging her sister. "You were amazing! We have to catch up.. Let's go to catering. You've been sleeping okay, right?" Maxine asked, looking at her younger sister in concern.

"Yeah, as good as I can, all things considered.. I mean the nightmares are never going to go away, but at least I'm dealing with them now." Laney said as she walked down the hallway beside her older sister.

Turning a corner, they smacked into the Shield.

"You." Maxine scowled at Dean who smirked and then said with a cold glare, " If it's not the two biggest bitches on all of planet Earth."

"Fuck off, Ambrose. I want nothing to do with you, and neither does my baby sister." Maxine said calmly, stiffly as Dean laughed and rolled his eyes, shoving past them.

Laney managed a smirk quietly as she looked at the three men who made up the Shield. As soon as they were out of sight, Maxine turned to Laney and said "Those three are bad news."

"I'm not a baby, Max."

" I know, little dragon, but I also know how you love and are addicted to danger." Maxine said carefully as she turned Laney's face back to face her.

" I mean it, sis. Especially Ambrose."

" Eughhh? Him? Gross." Laney said, wrinkling her nose a little.

" I saw the looks.. And I know how you enjoyed watching them both when we were all on FCW together."

"What? Me? Nooooo." Laney said as she bit her lip, smirking to herself a little, shrugging the entire conversation off.

"Max, I don't do romance.. Or crushes."

"Thank God.. Now's not a good time to start, either.. You've got a shot at the title, little dragon. Don't let some dumb ass man fuck that up."

"I'm not."

The two sisters walked into catering, took a seat in the back, talking quietly to one another, completely unaware that they were being observed by a few of the male members of the roster.


	3. Chapter 3

**( Should I keep this one or not? It came to me while listening to music and playing a video game earlier and I thought an Antidiva story would be a fun one to write.. Not sure who I'll eventually pair Laney with, but if you have suggestions (that are not Miz or Seth Rollins, Kofi Kingston or cm punk, because I hate that bastard especially) feel free to leave them in a review. If I get enough reviews from people who like this and want me to continue it, then I'll write more.)**

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

* * *

"Whoever this is better be ready to have their ass mangled. Noone, but noone interrupts Supernatural." Laney said as Maxine laughed and flopped down onto the second bed in the room, tossing her sister a wine cooler. Laney yelled out "Okay, god damn!" as the door was knocked on again.

Thinking it'd be one of the idiot females that'd been bugging her all week, since the Christmas match she'd helped out in, mostly just to crush AJ Lee like a bug, she didn't bother with putting on pants, or trying to look decent. She threw the door open, stood in it, her black Avenged Sevenfold t shirt hanging about mid thigh as she looked up at the man standing on the other side, with a raised brow.

"What the fuck do you want? Do you not realize that I'm watching Supernatural?" Laney asked, practically growling as she bit her lip, raked her tongue over the small lip piercing she had.

Randy Orton looked at the pint sized black haired female, and smirking said "You left this.. In the lobby." as he held out her black and silver Iphone.

"Fuck... I swear to God, I'm gonna glue that fucking thing to my hand." Laney said as she looked at him, her head tilted to one side, studying him in amusement, twisting her hair around her fingertip.

"What else?" she asked finally as Randy snickered and said "Nothing... But, I copied one of your playlists to my phone. Good shit to listen to when you're working out." as he shrugged and turned, walking away.

Laney shut the door and turned to her sister, who was watching the whole thing with a raised brow before finally saying, "Smooth move, little dragon.. Answer the door with no pants on. What if it'd been that weird guy, Ryback or something."

"I'd have decked him. Why do I get the feeling that there was more to Orton returning my Iphone?" Laney asked with a nonchalant shrug as she flopped onto the bed, pushing play on the dvd player, watching Supernatural.

" What do you mean more to it?" Maxine asked, opening her wine cooler and looking at her little sister.

"Like, lately, all the others have been going out of their way to talk to me. ... Since that match on Christmas, ya know.. And I'm not sure if I like it, to be honest."

Maxine shrugged and then said " Dunno. But I don't blame you. Then again we've never really been known for being people who like being social."

"True. I'm gonna grab a pudding cup, want one?" Laney asked as she jumped off the bed, and walked into the smaller kitchen area of this hotel room.

As she sat watching Supernatural, she pondered on why people might be trying to talk to her, what they wanted from her. Because she knew all too well that everyone was working an angle. Noone liked you just for you..

Except her older sister, of course, but that was a family obligation. Even though Maxine's family had picked her out to adopt.


	4. Chapter 4

**( Should I keep this one or not? It came to me while listening to music and playing a video game earlier and I thought an Antidiva story would be a fun one to write.. Not sure who I'll eventually pair Laney with, but if you have suggestions (that are not Miz or Seth Rollins, Kofi Kingston or cm punk, because I hate that bastard especially) feel free to leave them in a review. If I get enough reviews from people who like this and want me to continue it, then I'll write more.)**

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

* * *

Ryback cut the raven haired female off as she went to step into the arena. " You and me need to talk, Ice Queen."

"Umm, no, we have nothing to discuss." Laney stated as Maxine caught up and sneering looked up at the giant of a man, then her baby sister. "This asshole bothering you, little dragon?"

"Him? Noooo. Annoying me, yes. Bothering me? He's not nearly smart enough." Laney stated as she went to step around Ryback. Ryback stopped her and smirking a bit said quietly, " Give people a chance before you crush them, would ya?"

Maxine and Laney looked at one another and Laney raked her hand through her hair and started to laugh. "Me? Crush you? That'd be kind of hard, metaphorically speaking, you realize this, right? I mean I'm tiny.. You're a giant. You could eat me. No.. Don't take that serious.. That was not an offer, Ryback." Laney said as she gave a sinister smirk and looked at her sister, who glared at Ryback.

She did not like the way he kept singling out her baby sister. Especially given the people who attacked him. And he gave her the creeps. And she could look at her baby sister and tell that he gave her the creeps also.

Even if Laney never admitted it to a soul.

Before either of them could say anything, throats clearing behind Ryback had the giant of a man turning around.

Roman spoke up. "She told you to fuck off."

"And?" Ryback said as he stared down the three men who made up the Shield.

Dean, for a rare moment (because Laney never directly looked most men in the eye for long) caught and held the elusive gaze of Laney, and smirked evilly. Laney, of course, scratched her forehead with her middle finger, but smirked back while doing it.

Maxine glared at the three men and Ryback, then grabbing her sister's hand said "We'll make this easy for your four morons." as they walked past them, not even a backwards glance exchanged.

As soon as they were around the corner, Maxine looked at her sister. "I saw that thing with Ambrose. I'm telling you, little dragon, those bastards are not good guys. Especially not the one you were pratically fucking with your eyes."

"And again, I say it, Max.. are we forgetting I don't do the whole nice girl, giggly, fall in love, kissy faces thing?"

" And you don't need to start, not with Ambrose, definitely not." Maxine said as the two of them walked down the hallway, towards the divas locker room.

"Oh hey.. we gonna tag against Eve and Aksana tonight?" Laney asked as Maxine smirked viciously. "Definitely. These bitches all need a lesson about who are really worth being on top around here." Maxine said as she highfived her younger sister, both females giggling evilly before stepping into the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

**( Should I keep this one or not? It came to me while listening to music and playing a video game earlier and I thought an Antidiva story would be a fun one to write.. Not sure who I'll eventually pair Laney with, but if you have suggestions (that are not Miz or Seth Rollins, Kofi Kingston or cm punk, because I hate that bastard especially) feel free to leave them in a review. If I get enough reviews from people who like this and want me to continue it, then I'll write more.)**

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

* * *

AJ and Laney stared one another down defiantly, nothing between them. AJ's trademark evil grin appeared and all Laney could do was laugh and roll her eyes as she said coldly, "You seriously think you can beat me? Like you're not on something?"

" I know I can beat you." AJ said calmly as Laney and Maxine looked at one another, howled in laughter. Then Laney looked at her, cold and serious. "Okay then. I'll see you in the ring, bitch. And if I were you? I wouldn't bring Big E.. Unless you want to see what his insides look like on the floor."

She turned on her heel, her leather trench coat billowing around her as she walked from the room with her sister Maxine, to go and grab a bottled water from catering.

"A little cryptic back there, weren't we, sis?" Maxine asked as Laney shrugged and said " A wise man once said, it's not the size of the bitch in the fight, but the size of the fight in the bitch. If Langston shows his ugly face down at that ring tonight, he's gonna lick my boot sole."

Maxine ruffled her sister's hair as she said "Snarky today, aren't we?"

"Max.. When am I not snarky?" Laney asked with a laugh as she hummed along with her favorite song of the moment, Du Hast.

Randy watched from down the hall, smirking quietly to himself. He had to give it to the pint sized ravenette. She definitely wasn't afraid to tangle with someone. Raking his hand over his buzzcut, he walked away humming along with the german heavy metal playing on his Iphone currently.

"This shit's kind of catchy." he muttered as he ducked into the locker room. John Cena raised a brow at the music Randy was listening to and Randy shrugged.

Roman watched the so called Apex Predator with a grim look on his face. He'd heard the latest buzz going around the locker room, and there was no way in hell Randy was getting her, because that in itself would be a huge injustice. At least in Roman's opinion.

Seth punched his colleague in the arm as he said "What's your deal today?"

" That son of a bitch." Roman and Dean muttered at the same time, as they turned to glare at one another coldly.

"You can't call dibs a year after the fact, Ambrose, and besides, given the situation with you and Maxine? Don't see little sister getting close to you."

"And I've never let uneven odds stop me before." Dean mused as Roman chuckled and then said " Looks like it's you against me against Orton then, Ambrose... And I'm not into losing. Anything."

The two men walked away, leaving Seth standing there, chuckling to himself.

The arena went dark as Links 2,3,4 started to play, and Laney Shadow slid into the ring, crouching in a corner, waiting.

She rolled her eyes as the annoying techno pop song of her opponent AJ Lee started to play and AJ skipped down to the ring.

"I see she bought her entourage of idiots with her." Laney muttered as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting on AJ to get in the ring.

AJ glanced at her opponent with slight fear. Something about Laney unsettled her, it had since she'd signed with the WWE a few weeks ago.

Laney rolled her eyes and the second the match got underway, Laney went straight for a lethal combination of a powerbomb and then followed it up with a ddt. AJ stood groggily and got her into an Irish whip and then followed that up with a flying neckbreaker.

Laney laughed as she stood and lunged, spearing AJ, holding her down as she headbutted her two times. "I thought I told you, you pathetic waste of oxygen, not to bring your two god damn circus monkeys."

AJ coughed, Laney's hand on her throat was choking her. She managed to get free and immediately got Laney into a huricanarana. Laney lie there a moment, dazed, but when she got back on her feet, she slammed AJ to the mat by her hair, then slapped her twice in the face, and went for a crossbody splash.

This time, AJ didn't kick out quickly enough, and Laney smirked, then skipped around AJ, singing Links 2,3,4 in German, laughing evilly as she did it, stopping a time or two to lean down, taunt her in her ear. " If you want to see what real crazy looks like, Lee? You're looking at it you fake ass bitch."

AJ's eyes widened as Laney stood over her, arms raised in victory, cold sneer playing across her full red lips.

The small group of Superstars watching the match in the green room looked at one another, John Cena smirking as he said "You guys saw that, right? She was blatantly making fun of AJ right then."

Randy chuckled and then said "Yeah... Thinking AJ is going to retaliate."

"Fuck thinking, man.. I know she's going to. Because I can read lips and if what I read just now was correct, these two are about to be mortal enemies." John muttered quietly.

Maxine rolled her eyes at the two men and then said in a bored tone, "Those two have always been enemies.. See, you guys all think AJ's just some little puppy who gets kicked too much.. But she's really not.. "

"Whoa, wait.. Those two know each other?"

"Yeah.. At a nightclub about two years ago, they got in a huge fight.. But it started before then.. I asked my little sister about it once and she said it's personal." Maxine said thoughtfully as she shrugged.

Laney skipped backstage, still making fun of AJ, still high off her win and she bumped straight into Roman Reigns.

Roman steadied her and with a smirk said quietly, "Nice match out there."

"Thanks." Laney said as she looked up at him, twisting some of her hair around her fingertip.

"What'd you say to her at the end?"

"Just told her that if she wanted to see genuine insanity, she was looking right at it." Laney said as she bit her lip and then added, "I'm gonna go now." before walking away.

Roman raked his hand through his hair, watching her walk off. He'd known her since FCW and NXT but every time he tried to find out more about her, he found nothing.

The girl was this huge mystery. She kept to herself so he really had noone to ask about her except Maxine.. And somehow, he didn't see that going well at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**( Should I keep this one or not? It came to me while listening to music and playing a video game earlier and I thought an Antidiva story would be a fun one to write.. Not sure who I'll eventually pair Laney with, but if you have suggestions (that are not Miz or Seth Rollins, Kofi Kingston or cm punk, because I hate that bastard especially) feel free to leave them in a review. If I get enough reviews from people who like this and want me to continue it, then I'll write more.)**

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

* * *

Maxine groaned as soon as she saw the jet black convertible pull up next to her baby sister's rental car, and saw her sister nod.

"Little dragon, don't you.." Maxine started, but before she could get anything else out, her baby sister had mashed the gas, and gotten at least a good 2 to 3 second head start. " Damn it, Max.. Hang on. This fucker's gonna catch us.. Gotta smoke him, gotta smoke him." she muttered, her hands tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

A few cars behind, Roman smirked. He'd noticed that Laney had a penchant for racing random people from green light to green light. Dean bit his lip as he chuckled coldly watching with interest.

The next green light was just ahead and Laney said "Fuck it. It's not like I've never been locked up overnight before.. Hanging on, sis?"

All she got from Maxine's side of the car were muttered obscenities as she stomped the gas one last time, held it to the floor.

They pulled into a parking lot as soon as she'd gotten rid of the wild hair, and Maxine reached over, punching her sister in the upper arm. "You could have gotten us both killed! Why in the fuck do you keep doing that?"

" It's a rush. You said it best, Max when you told me I love and am addicted to danger."

"Yeah, that is what scares me the most about you." Maxine said as they pulled into a parking spot, walked into the small cafe.

Taking a seat in the back, Maxine waved over a waitress, got menus. The sisters studied the menus in silence, but the second the waitress arrived, they managed to order the same thing without even knowing they'd do it.

They laughed and Maxine asked, "So... The nightmares.. Have they gotten worse? Because you look like you haven't slept in two days."

"Not really... I just haven't been sleepy, sis." Laney said as she looked down, anxious to get off the current topic and onto another one, as long as it wasn't men.

" That's bullshit, little dragon. What's going on?" Maxine asked bluntly, looked at Laney, holding her gaze, forcing her to look at her. Laney bit her lip and then said "They are getting worse. I can not only see everything over again, I can also hear and smell, feel things."

"And you haven't told me this before now, why?" Maxine asked in concern as she sipped her soda.

"Because I'm a grown ass woman, sis. I need to learn to cope with this shit on my own." Laney said quietly as she studied her black fingernails, looking at the faint scars trailing up her lower arm, trying not to think back to the night she had nightmares about so often or how she got the scars.

She never really liked talking about it, or anything that happened leading up to that night. She kept it all shoved down deep inside of her, let the rage she felt at all of it, her losses, the hatred for the person responsible for her losses consume her.

Made her a stronger person and a better fighter all around, she liked to tell herself. But deep down it was because she felt guilty she hadn't been able to do something to stop what happened, or save the people she lost that night, her mother, her baby sister.

She'd tried, and that's how she'd wound up burned on her arms and back.

Maxine snapping her finger in front of her face made her come back from her own thoughts and she raked her hands through her long black hair, biting her lip, eating her food quietly.

"You okay tonight?" Maxine asked, knowing fully well what her sister's answer would be, knowing full well that it'd also be a lie, because she hated getting emotional about anything.

"Yeah, I'm good.. So... What'd you think of the match tonight?" Laney asked, changing the subject.

" I was proud of you little dragon. You really went out there and beat that bitch down tonight. Then again, I knew you could.. And then we totally dominated in our tag match."

"That we did, sis." Laney said as they high fived and fell silent again. With them, they didn't have to talk to be around one another. That was the beauty of them being sisters.. They got one another.

" You impressed a guy in the green room too... But I'm not telling who." Maxine said with a smirk as Laney shrugged, blowing bubbles into her soda as she drummed her fingers on the table in time to Iron Man which was playing on an ancient juke box in the corner.

" Oh come on.. Do you just not ever even think sexually about any man?"

" Yes but.. It's better to think it, than to attempt it. I'd rather not have to deal with the man in the morning, or god forbid, every morning after."

Maxine chuckled, tore a piece of bread off and flicked it at her sister.

A few tables away, Roman and Dean, Seth sat talking quietly about their next plan of action, and watching the two sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(apologies for the stuff in this chapter. It's a big part of who Laney is though)  
**

* * *

_The smoke woke her up, stinging her nose, filling her lungs, scaring her. She quickly ran down the hallway to her mom's room, finding her mommy asleep, or at least that's what she thought at the time. Her father was downstairs swearing, throwing things and drunk as usual. _

_She ran to her little sister Ariana's room next and when she finally got Ariana awake the house was a full blown inferno. She'd almost gotten her sister safely out when her father stopped her and started yelling and ranting, raving. She screamed as he carried them back through the house, up the stairs where the fire was blazing, out of control. The closet door shut and she screamed only to have the door open again, and everything go black._

* * *

Laney sat up, throat hoarse from screaming, body covered in cold sweat, feeling like she'd just went at least 8 rounds with a boxer or something, and she looked at the clock on her nightstand in her hotel room.

Only 1 am.

Growling, she threw a pillow, then her combat boot at the wall of the hotel room as she tried to roll over, just go back to sleep, although she was still too haunted by what she'd seen in the nightmare to even dare it. She knew without a doubt when she DID go back to sleep, it'd just start over.

She never dreamt of anything else, it was her punishment, apparently, since she blamed herself for not being able to do something, even though she'd only been around 7 at the time it'd happened.

The thing that pissed her off the most about all of this was that her father, who'd set the fire after killing her mother during an argument while drunk, walked away, got away with it. As horrible as it was, it was one of many reasons that Laney didn't trust over 90 percent of men..

Because her father had been an alcoholic, yes, but until that night, he'd been a good guy. He'd just suddenly snapped, went on a rampage. Or at least that's how she remembered it happening.

Thankfully, when she was about 9, Maxine's family adopted her. In a lot of ways, what she lived through that night made her the cold person she was today, and in some ways, she feared that she might be crazy as her father apparently had been, underneath it all.

She didn't spend much time considering the second option, as it really freaked her out. She wanted to be nothing like that man.

Sitting up in bed, she raked her hands through her hair and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut, as she worked on ridding herself of the mental images. Of course, she knew and realized it wouldn't happen, but she needed to sleep, she knew that.

And she hadn't had a decent's night sleep in so long that she'd almost forgotten what one felt like. She rolled over and finally managed to get back to sleep just a little bit, only to be woken up by her hotel room door being knocked on.

Grumbling, she stood, pulled on an oversized bright red and black plaid shirt as she made her way to the door, throwing it open, stretching.

"What the fuck?" she snarled, glaring at the person on the other side of the door, rubbing her eyes. Ryback stood in the doorway, smirking.

"I heard something hit the wall."

"Dude.. Fuck off, seriously.. I threw something, that's why. It's called crankiness.. Because I can't fucking sleep."

The giant raised a brow, but when she glared grimly at him he seemed willing to accept this answer, and walked back down the hallway, into his room.

When he was gone, she let out a ragged breath. The man really set her nerves on edge, she wasn't sure why, but he scared the literal crap out of her, even more than Ambrose, who honestly should have terrified her more than anyone else, because he was completely insane.

Then again, her sanity couldn't exactly be vouched for.

She'd just gotten back into bed when the wakeup call she had scheduled by the hotel went off. Growling, she threw her other combat boot at a wall, and then flopped back against the mattress, angrily.

"Eve, Aksana, Rosa and AJ better stay the fuck away from me tonight, if they want to continue breathing good air." she grumbled as she threw her long black hair into a sloppy ponytail, wiggled on some of her baggy lowrise gray sweats and a black tanktop, a black and gray hoodie, then found her red converse.

She always ate breakfast with her older sister, when they were together, so that's where she was heading when she bumped into Roman Reigns quite literally, as she turned the corner in the hallway to get on the elevator.

"You okay?" Roman asked quietly as he looked at the petite ravenette in front of him.

"Yeah.. I'm good, if you consider I got maybe one fucking hour of sleep total last night." Laney said as Dean walked up behind Roman, looked at her and said with a smirk, "You ... look like shit."

"And you always look like shit, Ambrose.. Point?" Laney shot back, studying the two men in front of her, shooting Dean an amused smirk as she said "Do yourself a favor, Ambrose.. Don't think too hard about that remark."

Roman chuckled and Laney said dryly, "I'd say it's been fun, but I'd be lying. Not a morning person.. Definitely not a people person."

She stepped onto the elevator and Roman turned to Dean as he said "Seriously? You had to fucking show up, didn't you?"

"Jealous? I think she's hot for me, personally." Dean replied stiffly as Roman chuckled and rolling his eyes said "Right.. That's why she basically just told you to go to hell, Ambrose."

"No, seriously. Her mind's not wired like typical chicks, Reigns."

"And you'd know this how? If you get within ten feet of one, you're slapped and she's running."

Dean shrugged, leaned back casually against the wall as the two of them glared at one another silently.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

* * *

And of course, when the show came for the night, the first thing that happened was Eve interfering in her sisters match, with a chair shot to the back of the head. Maxine was furious, but Laney, who'd been sitting ringside, called out, "You.. focus on the match. I got this bitch." as she grabbed her chair and ran up the ramp, nailing Eve with the chair across her lower back before yanking her down by her hair and dragging her backstage, stopping to bounce her head off a steel beam on the Megatron on the way up.

"Coming through, god damn, make way, move bitches. Part the red seas like Moses." Laney chirped, a grim yet sadistic smirk on her face as she kept dragging and fighting Eve, to the door of the women's bathroom.

Eve glared and got loose, shoving Laney down trying to run for the door. Laney smirked as she sprang up and tapped Eve's shoulder. "Going somewhere, bitch?" she asked as she grabbed her hair, shoved her face under a sink, turned the hot water on as high and as hot as it'd get, and held her face under it. "Fucking with my big sis isn't so cute or funny now, is it? Now that you have to deal with me."

Eve tried to answer, tried to come back with her own sarcastic remark, but the water choked her and she coughed.

"Oh come on you fucking drama queen. That's not bothering you, is it?"

Eve screamed and got up, slamming Laney's head into one of the shower stalls, bouncing her head off the tiles a few times as she did so. She was beginning to see that if she wanted Laney to stay down, she'd have to put her down, or damn near give her a concussion or some sort of head trauma to do it.

"That's it, bitch, you're fucking dead." Laney screamed as she climbed on top of one of the counters and dove at Eve, knocking the wind out of both of them. They rolled around on the floor for a while, and when Eve stood, so did Laney, shoving her backfirst into a mirror that cracked beneath her back. But her shoving Eve into the mirror wasn't enough, so she shoved her into it two more times, then broke off a piece of the glass, chasing Eve down the hallway through a crowd of people with it.

As she ran past Randy and John, Randy chuckled but said "Hold my burger, Cena.. If someone doesn't get her to the medic, she's going to bleed out, pass out in mid chase."

He took off at a run.

Dean, Seth and Roman stood back, watching the chase, Dean with a malicious and gleeful smirk as Roman winced watching Eve get hit with dishes from catering, Eve hitting Laney back with even bigger dishes.

When security finally succeeded in getting the two women broken up, Maxine ran past, shoving through the crowd, snapping at the ref who had her sister. "Let her go you fuck, you're hurting her damn wrist. I'll take her to the medic you fucking apes."

She helped her sister to the medic and winced as they sewed Laney's hand shut from where the shards of glass she'd been trying to stab into Eve had cut into and sliced open her palm.

"All you had to do was nail her with a chair one or two times, little dragon." Maxine said with a smirk as she leaned over her sister, ruffling her hair and said "But you were always the one for overkill. Let's just get you back to the locker room."

"Yeah, I am kinda beat now. Good thing I don't have a match tonight, right?" Laney joked as Maxine laughed and shook her head, helping her up, then down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

* * *

"I mean it! Give that back, right now you little pygmy bitch!" Laney growled as Eve skipped around her, the faded and old torn and worn black Metallica t shirt waving from her fingertips, a lit match beneath it. The tshirt belonged to her mother, oddly enough and it was the only thing she'd been able to grab from the closet she'd been thrown into, the night of the house fire.

Maxine saw the scene playing out and she leaned in and told Kaitlyn in a grim voice, "This is not gonna be pretty. I've seen her put someone through a glass coffee table over that shirt before."

"Why, exactly?" Kaitlyn asked with a raised brow, her curiousity getting the better of her, the desire to know more about the mystery that was the new rookie on the lineup, maybe understand her.

"It was her mother's shirt." Maxine said as Kaitlyn raised a brow and then Maxine explained, "Yeah, noone ever believes she's adopted. And to me, she isn't."

" So I'm taking it her mom's.." Kaitlyn asked as she looked at Maxine and waited on her to answer, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. After all, there were any number of reasons Maxine's family could have adopted Laney.

"Yeah, house fire.. She doesn't remember much about it, but if the fireman hadn't found her when he did.. When my parents adopted her, she was affected a lot worse than she still is now." Maxine explained as the fight broke out before anyone could stop it and she held up a finger, edging towards the front, going into protective big sister mode.

"That's it you little pygmy bitch! I'm going to fucking murder you. I'm going to paint the god damn walls in the hallway with your blood and guts." Laney raved as Eve stroked the lighter again, and the flame leapt upward, almost brushing the hem of the old shirt.

The lighter went flying and Eve did shortly after, with Laney pinning her down, holding a handful of the girls hair and ramming her head off the concrete. Eve flung her off, and she skidded across the floor into the hallway, but leapt up onto her feet, and dove at Eve, spearing her.

Right into Ryback, who glared at both women.

Laney gulped a little, but quickly turned her anger and her attention back to Eve. She was beyond furious, because now, Eve, thanks to Aksana, had a pair of scissors and was trying to cut the only thing she had left of her mother into pieces.

The fight spilled down the hallway and into the green room, sending tables, chairs and food, drinks on the tables all over and at one point, Laney managed to get the scissors away from Eve.

Thankfully, that's when Maxine and Kaitlyn stepped in, grabbing Laney as Maxine glared and said through gritted teeth, "If you're a smart bitch, and not a dumb bitch, Torres. You'll go now. Because I will let her go in exactly two seconds. With the scissors. And when I do, she's going to have one goal in her mind."

Aksana and Rosa whispered into Eve's ears, got her to turn, and leave the room, helping her down to the offices to 'complain' about the beating she'd just gotten from Laney, no doubt.

This was confirmed when seconds later, Vickie poked her head into the green room and said calmly and coldly with a smirk, " Laney? You will be facing Eve Torres tonight. With your sister as a tag team partner. Eve's getting the liberty of choosing her tag team partner."

Laney scowled and growling shouted behind a retreating Vickie, "Tell that bitch she better bring everything she has.. Because I'm going to fucking murder her tonight, on live television."

Maxine put her hands on her sister's arms and then got her to calm down then said "We got this, little dragon."

"Oh I know this.. But I'm still going to kill that little pygmy bitch later." Laney said as she slid on the shirt and took a few deep breaths to calm down her anger, then grabbed her jacket, her lighter and her cigarettes, muttering, "I picked one fucking hell of a week to try and fucking quit, apparently." before storming off to the smoking area in the parking garage.

Once outside, she kicked the garbage barrel, then picked it up over her head, screamed an almost animal like growl, as she fished out a cigarette and went to light it.

Before she even got her zippo lit, an arm went around her from behind, held the lighter up to her cigarette. She kept her back turned and said aloud, " I fucking want to fucking be alone right now."

" I saw." the guy who'd lit her cigarette said as he smirked, lit his own and then looked up at the sky, eventually walking over to the railing, every now and then looking back.

Eventually, Laney crushed out the cigarette and yelled, "Whoever you were, thanks for the light." before walking back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are pretty much neck and neck with ambrose and roman tied for first place, Randy coming in second. So, going to enjoy this whole thing for a while, because it's mainly just about all the mishaps Laney gets herself in, the romance is only a small part.  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

"Okay, seriously.. What is the fucking point of this motherfucking game, sis?" Laney asked as Maxine sat on her baby sister's lap and smirking said "It's called being a normal girl, Laney.. Sleepover games? Like a party?" Maxine explained as Laney lit a cigarette and walked to the kitchen area of the small hotel room they were sharing, which right now as packed with Kaitlyn and Alicia and Natalya and Layla.

Laney grumbled, and poured herself a glass of Southern Comfort, added a splash of coke and a slice of lime and then stepped neatly over the back of the couch, flopping down as she said stiffly, "Why do we have to play this game, though?"

"Because, it's fun." Maxine coaxed as she begged her little sister with her eyes.

"I hate that face, Max, fuck." Laney grumbled as she sucked the lime a minute then said "Okay, fine.. Kill, Fuck, Marry it is."

"Okay, you first then.. Hmm... Ryback, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton" Kaitlyn blurted as she looked at Laney who almost spat out her alcohol and then said "Pleading the fifth. I will tell you I'd kill Ryback. The guy fucking freaks me out."

Maxine looked at her sister, curiously and then said "Okay... that's one... Two more to go, sis."

"No way in the name of Christ am I answering, Max." Laney said as she calmly sipped her Southern Comfort and took a long pull from the cigarette dangling between her fingers. "Max, you can stop with the look.. Not falling for it. You guys play your games, I'll... I'm gonna watch tv or something."

"Answer, or I tickle."

"God damn.. Okay, fine.. Fuck- Dean Ambrose, Marry - Randy Orton.. But the fucking would continue WHILE married to Randy. Because if I gotta have two asses, may as well keep ridin' 'em both." Laney said as she raked her hands through her hair, waited on her sister to start on her about how bad Dean was, how toxic he was.. Or how Randy was supposedly some rage filled monster.

Instead, Maxine looked at her, then almost fell over laughing... "Oh my god, sis.. You should totally see your face right now, it's so cute!"

"Right, and I'm glad you're reaping great enjoyment from this personally shitty moment, sis." Laney scowled as she poked her tongue out, took another huge sip of her Southern Comfort.

Maxine laughed and then pointing said " Sis, don't go outside pantsless again like last time.. Guys, my sister becomes a completely different person when she drinks... Just a warning in advance. I've seen her make out with a girl before when drinking. And a houseplant, but yeah.."

All the eyes in the room switched to Laney who groaned, sank down into the couch, hid her head under a pillow, swearing.

" You mean Ms. Grouchy Ass is actually a people person when drunk.. Right?" Kaitlyn and Layla egged it on as Natalya sneakily took a photo of Laney, wearing her usual Avenged Sevenfold t shirt that she slept in and tweeted it with the tag, #RealWomenCanAdmitRealBeauty RT if you agree.

Alicia who'd seen what she'd done, elbowed her and bit her lip, giving her a warning look and Natalya said "It's for her own good, she clearly needs to get out more, become a people person."

Maxine took a sip from her own bottle and then nodded, raising her bottle, "Hell to the yeah. 2013, I'm getting my sister laid at least."

"Jesus christ, Maxine, if I wanted to actually deal with a guy's shit, I'd have a guy. I'd rather do it myself than have to explain to some douchebag where to put his hands, how hard I want it."

The girls all broke into laughter and Kaitlyn said "Well, we know she doesn't have a sensor."

Laney grumbled and sat back, sipping from her bottle, trying but failing at not getting pulled into this whole thing her sister insisted on having tonight.

Her mind was on earlier at the arena, and who'd lit her cigarette for her.. She couldn't see them, because the lights on that level of the parking garage were out.

And for some damn reason, this was really bugging her.

Natalya blinked when she slid her phone back open, and the picture had been retweeted quite a few times.

She leaned over and showed Maxine who mouthed, "Aww, but yeah, she's hot. I mean of course she's hot, she's my baby sister."

They checked the names that retweeted and laughed quietly, then put the phone away quickly.

Down the hallway, in the room that the members of the Shield were sharing, an intense staredown was going on currently. Dean sat glaring at his phone and swearing as he said aloud, "This fucking piece of shit."

"What?" Seth asked as Dean aimed it at the wall, the phone bouncing off the door frame to the bathroom and falling on the floor.

"Fucking nothing... Don't be so fucking nosy."

Seth, naturally, jumped up and walked over to see what Dean had been trying to do..

"Seriously, Ambrose? The way to a woman's heart is not to tweet #IdTapThat"

"Fuck off, Rollins. I was just gonna do it to piss Laney off. I hate the bitch. She's hot, but I fucking hate her."

"Yet you'd fuck her."

"And? Hate sex is always a good time."

Roman stepped out of the bathroom and caught the end of the argument, rolled his eyes at Dean then picked up his own phone, checking out Twitter, out of sheer boredom.

Seeing the picture, he looked around to make sure noone saw, and after saving it, he retweeted.

Down the hallway, Randy smirked as he looked up at the picture Natalya posted on Twitter of Laney. Which would have been great if John Cena hadn't walked in, surprised him and the phone hadn't fallen out of his hand, hitting him in the forehead.

Glaring he rubbed his forehead and then said "Cena... Fucking seriously? You don't know how to knock?"

John smirked and then said "You just retweeted the picture, didn't you?"

Randy shrugged and grumbled then said "Going to sleep now, not discussing this, with you and Kingston, yet again."

He rolled over and smirking, grabbed his phone with one lightening quick move, and stuck in the earphones, turning up his music so he couldn't hear the two of them taunting him.

So he thought she was sexy. Big deal.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are pretty much neck and neck with ambrose and roman tied for first place, Randy coming in second. So, going to enjoy this whole thing for a while, because it's mainly just about all the mishaps Laney gets herself in, the romance is only a small part.  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

" I'll dig your grave you little bitch. I'll fucking bury you alive, AJ Lee." Laney snarled as she tried to fight free from Aksana, Eve, Rosa and Tamina's grips on her while AJ hit her with a broomstick. Laney was beyond furious now. Laney was ready to murder someone.

And if she got loose from the three bitches holding her, then she was going to kill AJ Lee, and probably the other three brainless cunts that'd been holding her down.

Biting Tamina as she stepped on Eve's exposed toes and then slammed her head back into Rosa's nose, she lunged at AJ, grabbing the broomstick, smirking, the cold laugh falling from her lips as her eyes lost any and all emotion and she blanked out, the rage won over and for a moment, any shred of humanity disappeared.

"Hey AJ.. I told you I'd get loose bitch.. And I promised that I'd murder you when I did.. Are you ready to die on New Years Eve?"

AJ gulped and then screamed for Big E, anyone, but before she could, Laney had her straddled, had both of her hands clamped down over her mouth as she laughed this maniacal laugh and used her knees, which were at AJ's neck on either side, to choke her.

Just as her skin was turning purple, Laney felt herself being picked up off of AJ, easily. She was covered in blood, still swearing and swinging her fists and feet, growling as someone stood her on her own two feet then leaned in from behind, said into her ear, " Just a suggestion next time.. If you KNOW it's going to be a god damn ambush.. Use the side entrance door."

A smirk filled her lips as she recognized the 'voice' as the same one from the parking lot a few nights before and she said back in one of the smoothest and seductive voices she'd heard herself use ever, " Now see, that takes the fun out of everything.. I wanted those stupid bitches to ambush me. All part of my plan."

"Then your plan is stupid." the voice spoke again, smoothly, calmly as the male smirked to himself and inhaled a deep scent of the perfume she wore.

" It's not. It's amusing. I like to fight. The more people at once, the better.. Kind of like fucking a stranger ya know? Makes me feel alive." Laney said before slinking off down the hallway, smirking to herself, hot and wound up from the 'talk to you but don't see you' flirtation just now in the hallway.

"I wonder who the fuck that guy is.. I mean I know the voice but.." she told her older sister moments later, as Maxine raised a brow then asked, "But what?"

"But it's kind of like they KNOW I know their voice, so sometimes, it sounds like they're forcing themselves to talk differently? I don't know, I mean it sounds weird, but.."

"No, it doesn't. It's amusing though, because it irritates the hell out of you." Maxine said as she hid a laugh, ducked her sister's playful but probably painful punch.

"It does not.. It just mildly annoys me, is all. I mean, why the fuck are they hiding themselves just out of sight? Makes no sense. And I'd almost swear that to them... This is like a god damn game."

"Probably because it is." Maxine said as Laney growled and flopped onto her seat next to her sister, holding an ice pack to the corner of her mouth as Kaitlyn fumed then said "I'm sorry Maxine.. None of us thought that Tamina and Eve, the others would do this shit."

"AJ was the one calling the shots, not Eve or Tamina." Laney blurted out as Maxine growled and then said "No... That little bunny burner?"

"Yes, sis, her. I know, she's not smart enough to organize something like this alone, but what if... Nevermind."

"No, what?"

"What if Ziggler gave her the idea.. I mean he did ask all of us out on dates at one time or another and we all did shoot him down.."

"Except you, Laney, this makes no sense."

" Actually, he did ask me.. Why the hell do you think I punched him, sent him to the medic that night?" Laney corrected Alicia who'd said that, and then thought about things a little.

"Or maybe... Maybe it's AJ AND Eve."

"That'd make sense, because they all have something against all of us."

" Again, though, I'm the odd girl out."

"Not really" Kaitlyn started as she went on to explain, " See, the night you took our side, Eve told some friends she was going to "take all of us out". "

" Right.. Because that bitch thinks she's ruler of all." Laney growled, wincing as Maxine finished fishing glass out of her cheek from where she'd busted a glass vending machine window with her face after being thrown into it by Tamina, then slammed onto the floor.

"That shit fucking hurts, Max, blow on it!" Laney whined a little as Maxine blew on it, then scooted off her sister's lap and said "Keep that rag on your lip. I swear to God, our medic picked one hell of a night to quit on."

"Definitely, because after I retaliate, they're all gonna need the medic." Laney growled as Natalya looked up and said "Oh hell no, wonder woman.. You see this ankle? This ankle is most definitely not up for it tonight."

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going out there if I have to fucking steal a wheelchair and go down there." Laney growled as she heard the girls who'd attacked her moments before calling them out from the ring.

Maxine held her down then said "Let's let them talk themselves into a god damn hole. I have an idea"

Everyone listened, planning, and when the girls were just getting entirely too cocky, the lights went down and Laney's music started to play, Laney walked down the ramp using a kendo stick as a crutch, or so they thought.

When the lights came back on, the other women in the ring were surrounded and Laney was attacking AJ Lee with a kendo stick violently. All hell was breaking loose down at the ring and all JBL or Jerry Lawler could do were gape at it until the referees ran down in a literal swarm to break everything up.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are pretty much neck and neck with ambrose and roman tied for first place, Randy coming in second. So, going to enjoy this whole thing for a while, because it's mainly just about all the mishaps Laney gets herself in, the romance is only a small part.  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

The others had just gotten to the ring, when Links 2,3,4 started to play and Laney limped down propping on a kendo stick, swearing into a mic at AJ as the lights in the arena came back on.

This time, Maxine and Kaitlyn held AJ while Laney beat her with the kendo stick and the other girls held Eve, Aksana, Rosa and Tamina at bay, to keep them from coming into the ring.

When Laney finished, she took the mic from the floor and said "You attacked one of us, we attack one of yours. Checkmate, Torres you stupid cunt." as she laughed evilly and threw the mic down, nodded to her sister and Kaitlyn to let AJ go.

Then all hell broke loose in the ring for the second time that night, amongst the Divas. But this time, Vince McMahon's music started to play.

Normally, Vince did not intervene, but the women were getting a little too violent, a little too bloodthirsty, and they were forgetting that their roles in this show were basically to be something to look at. That's why he never tried to make them all fight that much.

But apparently, this didn't bode well with the group of restless women down in the ring right now.

"Since the entire divas division have apparently lost their collective minds.. I've taken the liberty in putting someone over you." Vince said as Eve smirked, stepping forward.

Vince began to laugh and said stiffly, "No, Torres. Not you."

Vickie walked down, waving at the women sarcastically.

Natalya leaned in and whispered to Maxine, "Okay, so the Mayans were wrong about the world ending, right?"

"Yeah? What's that got to do with this though?"

"Well, either it did end and we're all waking up in Hell on Earth, or Vince is being his usual sadistic self." Natalya said as Laney laughed.

Vickie's eyes scanned the group of women, sizing them up, determining who would go with her and who would be the most trouble. When her eyes landed on the duo of black haired sisters, whispering quietly, and they held her glare with glares of their own, she had the feeling that the two of them, and their little "entourage" were going to be more trouble than she originally thought.

Laney leaned in to her sister and said "Sis? I don't like the way that bitch is looking at me."

"Me either, but for now, let's not make waves.. Pick our moments." Maxine said as the other girls around them nodded.

" And my first order of business.. There will be none of this..." Vickie's eyes roamed over Maxine and Laney's outfits collectively, with disgust, then their weapons, " In my portion of the show."

Laney went to lunge but Kaitlyn and Maxine grabbed her quickly and muttered, "Easy killer. We'll figure this shit out later."

" No, I'm pretty sure by later, this bitch will fucking die." Laney growled as she reached out, snatched the mic from Vickie and said with a smirk, " Oh really? You think so, bitch? Because see, I think that I'll wear whatever the -, censored, I want out here. And I'll keep doing exactly what I want.. Who's gonna make me stop? You?"

Tamina stepped forward and Laney glared, growling.

Backstage, the males on the roster watched the standoff, torn between laughter and wondering if all hell truly was about to break loose in the women's division.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are pretty much neck and neck with ambrose and roman tied for first place, Randy coming in second. So, going to enjoy this whole thing for a while, because it's mainly just about all the mishaps Laney gets herself in, the romance is only a small part.  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

"Okay, that's fucking it.. I'm going down there, now." Laney said as she paced back and forth, biting her thumbnail.. Vickie, the fat bitch thought it'd be funny to put her sister into a three way match.. With Eve and Aksana. Who were doubleteaming Maxine and getting away with it.

She grabbed her chair and then handed Kaitlyn her beer on the way out the door. She didn't even bother cueing her music, she didn't want those two bitches knowing she was coming out. And she ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring, standing, swinging the chair at Aksana's head, laughing about it, then swinging again.

" Now this looks like a fair fight. Take five, Max, I got this." Laney hissed at her sister before turning to Eve and then saying calmly, " Hope you weren't planning on this being a picnic, girls. Because it's now going to be a walk through hell."

Maxine grabbed the table next to the commentary booth and scooted it to the ring apron. And not even a few moments later, Eve got thrown over the top rope of the ring when she misjudged a move and Laney got the better of her.

Quickly, Maxine got Eve onto the table and Laney climbed to the top rope, then dove down, landing on Eve, smashing the table in two. As they fought, Maxine and Aksana had it out in the ring. Maxine was already disqualified, so it didn't matter now. This was just going to turn into another all out brawl, an example of the sister's teamwork.

And another reason for Vickie to come down and bitch. Which of course, moments later when all four girls were tired and bloody yet still fighting violently, she did.

" Oh girls.. This was a 3 way match, not a tag team match. And since Laney delibrately went behind my back and took it upon herself to come down here, then I'm going to have to demand a restart. And Laney? You have 3 minutes to get backstage. And if you come back down again, you're suspended."

She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Laney so furious she was literally shaking in the ring. She picked up the chair after flipping Vickie off and taking off at a run, she tapped Vickie.

When Vickie turned around, she nailed her with the chair in her hands as Maxine groaned from the ring and shot her baby sister a warning look, as if to tell her to get back to the back before she pushed it.

Vickie glared and took off running after Laney, chasing her down the hall, with Laney stopping to taunt her before darting into an empty room.

Roman Reigns cleared his throat as Laney stood in the doorway shouting obscenities out, then throwing not one of her converses but ultimately both of them at Vickie's head.

"TOO FUCKING BAD I MISSED! DON'T SEE HOW I MEAN IT'S THE SIZE OF THE GOD DAMN MOON" Laney yelled as Vickie started to the door, only to have Laney slap her and slam the door shut.

"Do you fucking mind?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms.

Laney scowled and then said " Fuck off Ambrose. You don't have sole rights to the room."

Roman chuckled and then said " You calm yet?"

"Hell no. I wanna go choke that bitch out." Laney admitted as Roman studied her intently, smirking to himself.

"Pisses you off, doesn't it? Her being an authority figure."

" God yes. I fucking hate that cow. And I hate her even more now." Laney answered as she grabbed a bottled water, took a huge sip of it, scowling when she discovered that yes, it was water. She'd been hoping for Vodka, she needed a good stiff drink to calm her down.

" You could always do something to get her fired." Seth suggested, deep in thought.

" I could also chop her up into itty bitty pieces." Laney mused as she held Dean's gaze, then rolled her eyes before finding her gaze locked with that of Roman Reigns.

"Is there anyone you do like?"

" My sister, that's pretty much it." Laney admitted as she bit her lip, calming down a little.

Roman smirked and then said "Not a people person. Can't say I blame you there."

"It's not people so much as it is their stupidity." Laney said as she winked at him then said "I gotta jet. Max catches me in here with the likes of you three, I'll be in the shit for the rest of the night." before bolting out the door and down to the green room.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are pretty much neck and neck with ambrose and roman tied for first place, Randy coming in second. So, going to enjoy this whole thing for a while, because it's mainly just about all the mishaps Laney gets herself in, the romance is only a small part.  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

The sound of a guitar being played drifted from the partially open hotel room. It sort of sounded in some way like the person playing the guitar was attempting to play Fade To Black by Metallica, and naturally curious, Randy found himself lingering in the hallway.

Maxine saw someone standing in the doorway of their hotel room, so she stood and walked over, peering out, finding Randy standing on the other side.

"Heard the guitar.. Not bad."

" Oh... It's not me. It's Laney. She plays when she's bored. Also sings, but don't tell her I told you, she'd slit my throat in my sleep."

"Is she shy or something?"

"No, not really, she just really doesn't like people all that much. And they usually don't get her, so she's pretty much stopped trying." Maxine said with a shrug as she asked, "So, is that all or did you want something?"

"Yeah, that was all, pretty much." Randy said as he remembered what he'd been intending on doing when he saw Laney again. Fumbling in his pockets, he fished out the earphones she'd left behind in the green room.

"She's been looking for those." Maxine chuckled as she took them and then thanking him shut the door firmly, walking away from the door, brow raised.

Lately, a lot more males had been approaching her baby sister, and she wondered why. Standing in the doorway of the hotel room, she watched Laney as Laney started to play the GNR version of Sweet Child of Mine, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Around the first week in January, Laney always got like this, twice as angry, twice as moody, more likely to just leave for anywhere from a day to a week.

It was because around the first week in January, the house fire and her real father killing her real mother then trying to kill her and her younger sister Ariana happened, Maxine always figured, so she always backed off Laney, gave her space around this time.

But she was always there, waiting to talk. But so far, in all the time Maxine had been her adopted sister, Laney hadn't once volunteered anything about that night.

Dean walked down the hallway, looking at the silver necklace in his hands... He'd found it at the arena a few nights ago, after the all out brawl that'd went down backstage, and he knew it belonged to Laney.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't just giving the damn thing back, but he also wondered why the fuck she had an empty gun shell as a pendant.

Shoving the damn thing into his pocket, he happened to hear a guitar playing up the hallway and he rolled his eyes. This was one thing he hated about traveling.

He had to deal with other people. He didn't like dealing with other people, in all honesty. He rolled his eyes again as he realized it was coming from the room Maxine and Laney shared two doors down the hall from the room he had with Roman and Seth.

"God damn it. Can't she have a fucking quiet hobby?" he wondered as he scowled and slid the key into the lock. But even as he was annoyed with the bitch for playing guitar, even though she was actually pretty damn good at it, he found himself humming along, wondering what kind of face she made when she was playing.

He growled at himself and shuffled into his room, grabbing a beer before falling onto the couch.

Laney stopped playing and then looked up at her older sister as she asked, "What?" in a moody voice.

"Nothing.. I was just listening."

"Oh.. who was at the door?" Laney asked as she lit a cigarette and propped her feet on the table, opened a bottle of Corona.

"Randy.. You left your earphones at the arena."

" I also lost my necklace.. I never take the god damn thing off, but it's gone now." Laney said as she bit her lip and raked her hand hrough her hair.

Her mother and her baby sister had been on her mind a lot more lately, her anger at what her seemingly 'sane' father did for no real reason at all.

Her anger at the fact that she might turn into that one day, she might snap and try to kill everyone close to her. The anger was better than feeling fear, in her opinion, but still.. She just wanted to feel happy for once.. without having to kick someone's ass or hurt someone else to do it.

Without having to take dangerous risks, or put her life on the line, or do stupid scary things.

"So.. I'm guessing you're headed out to that party?"

"Yeah, hey, why don't you come too, Laney?"

" Do I look like I want to go be around a bunch of other people, sis?"

"No, but you could use it. Look, I get that you don't talk about anything.. But maybe if you tried to get to know people, you wouldn't think about it all so much."

"Maybe not.. But trust me.. It's better, it's safer this way." Laney said as she crushed out her cigarette and leaned back on the couch, squeezing her eyes shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are pretty much neck and neck with ambrose and roman tied for first place, Randy coming in second. So, going to enjoy this whole thing for a while, because it's mainly just about all the mishaps Laney gets herself in, the romance is only a small part.  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

The theme song for Supernatural echoed out into the hallway, and Laney sat on the couch in the hotel room, eyes glued to the television, wearing her usual Avenged Sevenfold t shirt as she smoked a cigarette and enjoyed the quiet. Her sister was going to be gone until way beyond midnight, and Laney was actually embracing the rare moment alone.

Even though, as she sat there, thinking, her older adopted sister's words rang heavily in her ears. Maybe she could have went.. but she knew that they probably only put up with her because of her sister, Maxine.

She just wasn't a likable person. And she had no real problem with that in all honesty. She never had had a real problem with that.

She stood, walking to the mini fridge in the room, scowling when she realized she was out of her favorite ice cream and she normally ate a pint when she watched Supernatural, at least.

Slipping on a pair of shorts, and her boots, she grabbed a hoodie and her key card, walked down to the hotel's dining area, just to see if they happened to have any ice cream. Standing in the freezer, studying the labels intently, she didn't hear him slip up behind her, until he spoke.

"That.. is gonna go straight to your ass. Not that it'd be a bad thing." he said with a smirk as Laney rolled her eyes and then bit her lip as she reached for a scooping spoon and took a bite of the ice cream. "Oh really, and you'd know because why? You're an ass conneisseur or something?"

"No.. but.. I can't help but notice when something looks good." he said as he leaned in just a little closer. Laney smirked and said "You sir.. Are a coward.. Because see, if you weren't.. You'd willingly say all of this, to my face."

"No, I'm not a coward.. I just like to make things interesting." the man replied as Laney laughed for a moment and raked her free hand through her slightly damp jet black hair. "I can think of two reasons that you won't just end this chase and confront me to my face."

"Oh really, well I'm dying to hear them, Laney." the man said as he laughed, raked his hand through his hair, bit his lower lip as he carefully disguised his voice.

"One... You know I'll send you to the medic like I did Ziggler, because I probably don't like you and Two... You want me, but you don't want anyone to KNOW you want me.. Which of course, brings us right back to my theory about your being a coward." Laney mused as she stuck her spoon into her mouth, slowly licked the ice cream off.

"See, now you're being a tease." he chuckled as he found his eyes zeroing in on her mouth and a smirk forming on his lips.

"Nope.. Just eating my ice cream. No sexual innuendo intended.. Trust me.. farthest thing from a tease." Laney said as she trailed her finger through the ice cream, held it out to the unseen person just out of her line of vision. "Now that.. is being a tease."

"Ooh.. She's got a sense of humor after all." he said as he took her finger, slid it into his mouth, smirked to himself, then said "And you are the coward.. Because if you wanted to know who I was, all you have to do is turn around."

He walked away and Laney scowled and looked at her finger, then got control of her hormones, and walked to the counter, paying for her ice cream, going back to her room, back to her own little world.

It was for the best maybe that she didn't turn around.. Even though it irritated the hell out of her not knowing who this mystery guy was.

And then she growled, swearing at herself for being so curious in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are like this now... Roman is up by two and Dean is still hanging in there.. Randy is catching up though, so if you don't see her with any of these guys, you might want to put your guys name in.. There is still time.. )  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

The sisters walked back up the ramp, blood stained tanktops,coming off as they walked, limping a little bit as they laughed at the mayhem they left behind in the ring in glee. "That was liberating. We should tell our boss to fuck off more often." Laney joked as Maxine groaned and then said "Oh no you don't.. I saw that look, little dragon."

"But.." Laney pouted as she bit her lip. They walked into the green room and Laney flopped noisily onto a couch, swearing when a bruise on her abdomen made contact with a poky spring in the old couch she'd flopped onto. Not too much longer after this, the green room emptied out, her sister and her sister's friends going to earphones went in, the world was drowned out. Just like she liked it.

Until she felt an earphone being slid slowly out of her ear, heard him whispering from the couch behind hers, "And we meet again.. That.. was one hell of a match."

" It really was, wasn't it?" Laney asked with an evil laugh as she started to turn around, end this whole bizarre game they liked to play, but stopped herself, reminded herself that she wasn't the best person to be getting involved with.

Sure, she was sane now, but what if one day, she did what her birth father had done, and snapped completely? It'd be foolish of her to bring anyone into her life or let them close to her.

He leaned forward, his lips brushed her neck and then he said with a smirk, "Still a coward, I see. It's a shame, it really is."

"I'm not a coward.. I'm just enjoying this too much. And maybe I'm afraid if I did turn around, and I saw you, I'd have to choke you.. Right, Ambrose?"

He snickered and then nipping at her neck said quietly, "Wrong answer, babe." as he smirked to himself. He'd been shocked that she'd actually tried to guess, in all honesty.

This meant that she was thinking about their encounters. And apparently, to hear her sister, the others discussing it, she thought about it a lot.

Which meant he was doing his job. Which made him extremely happy.

This was all a part of his plan. And when he got ready to reveal himself, he would.

The door opened, and he quickly moved away from Laney's ear, pretending interest in a magazine.

Ryback stared down the long legged black haired female for a moment before making his way over and sitting down. Laney had her earphones back in by now, so of course, she didn't hear him when he spoke.

The man who'd been whispering moments before growled. As if he didn't already hate the bastard before, now his hatred was only getting stronger. He clenched his fists and growled to himself.

Laney looked up and found Ryback sitting there, just looking at her quietly. She rolled her eyes and took out her earbuds as she asked "What the fuck do you fucking want?"

"You should be mine."

"You should burn in acid."

Ryback stood and stopped, looked at her, leaned in.. "When I take that belt from Punk.. You'll want me. And then it'll be too late."

"Nope, not gonna happen, hungry man.. See, unlike these other bitches? I don't need a man. I do just fine completely solo. Now fucking move, I'm going for a smoke." Laney said as she stood, brushed by Ryback, winking at Roman who sat nearby on her way out the door.

As soon as she got into the hallway, she worked on composing herself.. Because while she might act like nothing scared her?

Ryback sometimes made her want to piss herself when she'd encounter him backstage. Because in some ways, he reminded her of her father... Before he snapped and tried to off her, and did off her mother, her baby sister and then himself in a house fire.

And that creeped her the fuck out.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(so far, votes are like this now... Roman is up by two and Dean is still hanging in there.. Randy is catching up though, so if you don't see her with any of these guys, you might want to put your guys name in.. There is still time.. )  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

Laney growled as she lunged through the doorway of the women's locker room, wrestling Eve to the ground. Moments before, Eve had ran down during a match that Laney had against AJ Lee, and she'd intervened. Now Eve was going to suffer.

"Lucky I can't kill you." Laney growled as she punched Eve in the head and held her down, pulling her hair, using it to bounce her head off the floor. She was in mid swing when she felt herself being lifted off of Eve, heard someone chuckling.

Randy sat Laney down in front of Maxine and with a smirk and a wink said " A present." as he walked off, leaving Maxine to watch him walk away, her brow raised, her arms crossed.

"Sis, you're gonna keep going and you're gonna get suspended. I know you don't want that." Maxine lectured as Laney scowled and said "She fuckin started this shit, I'm just finishing it."

Her eyes caught on her locker and she raised a brow at the paper taped to the front of it. Shoving through the room, she ripped the paper down, opened it.

Her necklace fell out, and she licked her lips, bending and picking up her necklace. Her eyes scanned the note attached and she raked her hands through her hair before folding the note, saying nothing the entire time, just remaining quiet.

"Well... The voice isn't Ambrose.. Because according to this, that's who had the necklace until 'voice man' got it back from him." Laney said as she sat down, putting on the necklace, glad to have it back.

She never took the thing off, and it had a meaning, a symbolism to her. It was a reminder of what she lived through, and that she could pretty much take anything life dished out to her.

"Well, who is it then?" Maxine asked as she texted Randy, asking him if he knew who might have gotten Laney's necklace back from Dean.

"Dunno. Does it honestly matter? I mean I'm not.. I don't do well with people, at all." Laney said as Kaitlyn looked at her and then smirking said "Yeah, but it's romantic.. I mean this guy.. He's been sneaking up on you, whispering in your ear and flirting with you... You're not even a little curious?"

"Nope." Laney said as she fidgeted, looked at her fingernails then bit them in thought. Okay, so maybe she was, just a little. But, she also knew that she wasn't into pressing her luck, and she'd made it this far on her own, she wasn't about to start getting all giggly and stupid just because some guy 'liked' her supposedly.

"She's lying, look guys, it's so cute!" Layla said as Laney held up her middle finger for the picture that Maxine tried to take of her. "God, Max, stop chasing me with a fucking camera!"

She jumped up and moved as Maxine kept trying to take her picture. "Christ! You're gonna blow up your phone." she swore as she managed to get out of the camera's lens and stood in front of her locker, changing into a Motley Crue shirt, and then her jeans, biker boots.

Last came the wrist tape, and she couldn't find her usual, so she went on a quest to look for something she could use as a substitue.

Which lead her to the green room.

"Anyone got any kind of tape?"

Punk checked his pockets and shook his head, then Laney's eyes settled on a roll of black electrical tape and she smirked.

"You realize that's not going to keep you from getting an injury, right?" Punk asked the girl with a raised brow as the members of the Shield sat in the room, talking amongst themselves.

"You realize that unlike some I'm not a weak little bitch, right?" she shot back as she sat down, near Roman, beginning to tape her hands.

Roman looked over and said quietly, "If you're gonna do that, at least let someone who can wrap it tightly enough do it."

"I got this, thanks." Laney said as she smirked, barely met his gaze and winked a little.. As he talked to her, she had this odd sensation pass over her, kind of like.. Well, she couldn't explain it, but..

After the tape kept crumbling and sticking together, she growled and tapped him, looked at him and scowling said "Fine, damn it."

Roman chuckled and took the tape, wrapping it around her hands tightly, as he held her gaze a moment. "You really don't like looking at people, do you?"

"Dunno.. Maybe, maybe not." Laney said with a smirk as she looked up at him, made herself meet and hold his gaze defiantly, not backing down, because in a way, he'd challenged her just now.

When he'd finished taping her hands, she shot up as if she were on fire and walked out, leaving him to rake his hand over the back of his neck, watch her go. He smirked to himself and then growled as he felt Dean Ambrose smacking him in the back of the head, warning him, " Back down, Reigns. We have other things to worry about."

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose."


	18. Chapter 18

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(Poll is closed now, hehe.. I will reveal the winner/mysterious voice soon.:))  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

Laney sat up, growling, rubbing her hands over her eyes. She hadn't slept at all that night, and it was because she kept reliving the nightmare over and over. Something about it was different this time, however, a lot of things that maybe she hadn't remembered or noticed before were edging their way into her subconscious.

Fights her parents had that she never remembered until now. Things her mother yelled at her father about being a cold and emotionless bastard, a coward and a bum. And things her father yelled back at her mother in anger. She even remembered taking her baby sister and hiding outside her room on the roof next to the window, with her hands clapped over her sister's ears protectively as glass and god only knew what else was thrown from the rooms below.

She also remembered going to the doctor, a lot, and the doctor tossing around a lot of big words, her mother crying and her father getting angry at her when they got home because she cried and slapping her.

But why was she just remembering all of this now? And what was real? Because she distinctly remembered her father being this overly quiet and good man until one day he just wasn't.. Why was she suddenly remembering all of this, the fights and the words and the violence?

Getting up, she quietly grabbed her cigarettes and a lighter, her Ipod and the room key, heading downstairs. There was only one place she'd go to make her feel comfortable.. It varied in each town they stopped in with the show.. In New York, it'd been an indoor garden.

In Florida, it'd been the beach.

In Boston, it'd been a park.

Here, in this town, she only had to walk down to the lobby and then farther down a long hallway.. To the last room on the left.

A door that lead to the outside of the hotel, a courtyard with a garden and seating with a fountain designed to look like a waterfall.

Before she could go there, she'd step out into the parking lot, have a smoke and try to get her head around the conflicting memories and dreams she'd been having lately.

She'd just stubbed out her cigarette, and he spoke from behind her. "I see you got your necklace back."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Ambrose had it? What the fuck was he doing with it? Building a fucking voodoo doll or something?"

"No, oddly enough, he just didn't want to give it back. If he bothers you.." the man said quietly, carefully, making sure she couldn't tell who he was.

"If he bothers me, I'm a big girl. I got it." Laney said as she bit her lip, debating a moment on turning around, again, then getting angry with herself for even considering it.

"Still not going to turn around?" he asked seconds later, chuckling as he slid his hands down her bare arms from behind.

"Nope." Laney said as she bit her lip and then asked, "Why? Do you want me to turn around? I mean then all the fun and mystery's gone, right? Then it'll just get boring again, then it'll be awkward.. Or worse, we'll think we have a shot at being happy and.."

Her words hung on the air as he took a deep breath and leaned in closer, muttering into her ear, "Chicken."

" I'm not.. Just trust me.. Sometimes, life's mysteries are better left as just that." Laney muttered back.

" What are you more afraid of? Who I could be, or how knowing might make you feel? Because see, I've been watching you, Ellana. And I've noticed that you keep everything as emotion free as you possibly can.. And I'm wondering why?"

"Let's just say I learned at a young age what love can do to someone. What blind trust in someone can lead to." Laney said quietly as she leaned back against the person standing behind her, cautiously, studying her shoes intently.

"You do realize that everything doesn't have to end in tragedy, right?" he asked her as he continued to rub her arms, debating a moment on taking off his jacket, putting it around her... But if he did that, it'd be a dead giveaway as to who he was.

And she seemed so damn determined to keep it a mystery.

"I'm going to the fountain." Laney said as she started to walk in the general direction to the fountain/garden area from it's outside access point.

She figured he'd go inside, but to her surprise, she'd just settled on the cold edge of the fountain, was skimming her finger across the water as she looked up at the moon when she heard a throat clearing from behind her.

"You like being outside don't you?" he asked as Laney smiled a little and then said quietly, "Yeah.. It makes me think of someone special.. I used to take my baby sister outside all the time.."

He almost asked her what happened, but he held back. He'd ask her all of this when he finally forced her to turn around and actually see him.

Because apparently, that's what he was going to have to do.

They sat together in silence for a little while, and then he said quietly, "I'm gonna go back to my room. See you around, Ellana." before brushing his lips to her neck and walking back inside.

She sat there thinking about their conversation, how what the man said was true.. And wondering how in the hell he knew her real first name... Only a hand full of people knew it.

And the only reason they would would be if they were in FCW/NXT with her and her older sister Max.. So who was it, if it wasn't Ambrose?


	19. Chapter 19

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(Poll is closed now, hehe.. I will reveal the winner/mysterious voice soon.:))  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

Biting her thumb in thought, she looked up when a piece of toast pinched from her sister's toast bounced off her forehead. Maxine asked her sister with a laugh, "What's with you today?"

"I had another encounter with el mysterious emano last night.. I told you I went for that walk to clear my head, right? Well, I bumped into him while walking."

"Please tell me you turned around?" Maxine asked as she looked at her sister who dropped her gaze to her own strawberry jam covered toast and said "Max, you know I didn't. I've told you, it's better if it's this way. For both of us.. because he'd only be disappointed with me in the long run.. Or I'd become a.."

" Laney, don't start that shit again. I've told you, you will not just suddenly wake up one day and get the burning desire to just kill everyone who loves you.. Your dad didn't, I'm betting.. I'm betting that he had it within him all along, he just finally snapped."

Of course, Maxine knew this was true, because her own father had been a policeman, had been at the scene that night, and that's how they wound up taking in Laney, adopting her. So she knew things that for some reason either Laney forgot, or just wasn't letting herself see.

And sometimes, this made Maxine want to strangle her baby sister. But Laney was stubborn, and when Maxine insisted what she did, that Laney was not going to do what her father did someday for no reason, (her father had plenty, Maxine knew this of course, because of the things that her own dad told her about Laney's home life) Laney stubbornly refused to believe it.

" But get this.. He knows my full first name.. he called me by it." Laney said as she raked her hands through her dark hair and took a bite of her toast, smirking as she thought back over last night, how his hands felt as he rubbed her arms to keep them warm, how he'd stood there, listening instead of trying to talk over her.

And lastly, how his lips felt as he pressed them against her neck.

When she looked up, she saw AJ skipping into the dining area of the hotel, and right towards her, and she rolled her eyes as she said stiffly, "What's this stupid twit want?"

" No idea, sis.. she's awfully brave walking over here though, apparently, she's forgotten all about you sending her to the medic earlier in the week during that last show."

" Fuck me.. she's got the big ape with her.. does she do anything on her own? I bet Big E holds her hands when she crosses the road." Laney hissed as she smirked and waited on AJ to speak before saying calmly, "Talk or fuck off, Lee."

AJ bit her lip and then said with a smirk, "I told Big E about you doing that to me.. And he's not happy, not at all."

"Tell him something for me, AJ?" Laney said with a smirk as she looked up and leaned in, holding AJ's shirt collar as she snarled, "Tell the big fucking ape that sometimes, it's better to be pissed off than to be pissed on. Now, fuck off.. i'm eating my breakfast, if you can't tell."

Maxine laughed as she rolled her eyes, shooed AJ off. AJ walked away angry and once again humiliated. But she was going to get her payback.. Oh she was definitely going to get her payback.. Because she'd SEEN Laney with one of the members of Shield, the night before, out in the gardens..

And she was going to go after the man now. Just for spite.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(Poll is closed now, hehe.. I will reveal the winner/mysterious voice soon.:))  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

Laney growled as she looked at AJ, watched her flirting with Roman Reigns. She couldn't figure out why exactly it bugged the hell out of her, but it did and she didn't like it. She put it off to AJ annoying the hell out of her, but something about it just irritated her, beyond that reason.

AJ happened to see Laney going into pissed off mode and she looked up at Roman who stood there as if he weren't sure whether to slap her or turn and walk away, then said with a smile, "Ya know.. You and I could be awesome together."

"Yeah. No." Roman said as he finished laughing, then asked, "Besides, I thought you were hung up on Ziggler or whatever the hell his name is?"

"Yeah, well, he's boring me lately." AJ said as she watched Laney standing and saw her walking over, then past them, with Laney smirking and then tossing Roman her usual casual wink as she threw a yogurt cup into the garbage bin nearby.

On her way back, Laney leaned in to AJ's ear and whispered, "Ooh, looks like someone's slut is showing." AJ growled and stiffened as Laney shrugged and said "No need to get pissy, it's just an observation." before shoving her a little then mocking her by skipping off out of the room.

Roman chuckled as he smirked to himself then practically wanted to yell "Thank you Christ" when Ambrose walked in. "There he is, AJ.. I mean you were trying to get in his pants last week, right? He's all yours.. I'm sort of.. Seeing someone."

Quickly, Roman made his escape, whispering to Dean in a hiss on his way out, "Whatever crazy shit you have to do, Ambrose.. Do it, because I cannot take any more of her fucking ambushing me. This is the third time today that she's found me."

Dean chuckled and said back, "Oh so she's at it again.. Better you than me."

"Hell no, it's not. We both know why."

"But that's why it is better you than me, Reigns."

"Fuck off her Ambrose. I've liked her longer. You only want her because she stands up to your shit." Roman said as Dean shrugged and then said "Yeah, that and she's fucking hot and I'd love to fuck her."

Roman grumbled and stormed out of catering, looking up and down the hallway for Laney, because he needed to talk to her.

He didn't find her, but he found her sister Maxine who said with a smirk, "At least it's you and not that fuck up Ambrose."

"So where is she?"

"Dunno.. Last I heard, she was in the parking garage with Marella and Kidd, testing her new paintball gun.. On Vickie's car."

Roman chuckled then said "So.. you're cool with?"

Maxine shrugged and then said "I'd just be happy to see her walls come down, to be honest. You're not as bad of a guy as Ambrose, so yeah, I can get used to it. But first.. You have to get past those walls she's got up."

He walked off and Maxine laughed to herself as she said "I think I know who mystery man is, sis. And you are going to love that when you find out."

She almost texted and told Laney, but she decided that this once, her baby sister needed to find something out on her own. With no assistance.

Because Laney really needed this.

Dean paced the catering area, avoiding AJ. He watched the room, hoping Laney would come back in, and when he didn't see her, he swore to himself and set off to find her.. But AJ found him instead and as he stood there, then threatened to kill her, he wondered why he just had to talk to her.

Why'd he want her so damn bad?

As he walked out of catering, he smashed into Maxine and Randy, who looked pretty damn cozy as of late and he asked, "You seen Laney?"

"I wouldn't fucking tell you, Ambrose, if you tortured me. Now get lost." Maxine said as she rolled her eyes at him and Randy stepped up.

Dean laughed then said "I'll find her my god damn self." before storming off.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Dunno if you guys caught it, but my oc is the younger adopted sister of Maxine, who I love and wish were on the actual WWE lineup. More about my oc's past, why she is the way she is will come out, only if people tell me they want to see more of this story. )  
**

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this too.)  
**

**(AND THE REVEAL IS NOW!)  
**

**Again, to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

She'd just ducked out of sight behind an SUV in the parking garage as lime green and bright yellow paintballs whizzed past her, when she felt an arm snake around her waist, and a chin resting on her shoulder, heard him chuckling as he mused, "Really? You're playing paintball in the parking garage?"

"Tyson and Santino don't constantly try to get in my pants." Laney mused aloud as she said quietly, "How'd you find me?"

"Your sister. Still not turning around?" he asked, waiting. If she didn't turn around today, he was going to turn her around. He was beyond ready to reveal who he was. He wanted her, to himself. And with Ryback making veiled threats at her, and hinting that he knew that Laney was the weak spot of the man speaking currently, well..

"Nope." Laney said quietly as she lit a cigarette and took a deep pull from it, exhaling, blowing a smoke ring as she leaned back against the man who'd been invading her dreams lately, and showing up wherever she happened to be while she was awake wasn't helping.

"Fine. You won't turn around on your own.. So, what if I turn you around?" the man asked as he grazed his lips over the back of her neck, smirking when she shivered in his arms.

"I'm not so sure that'd be a good idea..." Laney muttered, biting her lower lip as his thumb rubbed lazy circles on the bare skin just beneath the hem of her Avenged Sevenfold t shirt.

"Too bad, because I'm tired of being a mystery, babe." he muttered as he took a deep breath, prepared himself to do what he was about to do.

He turned her around and pulled her into his lap, then pried her hands from over her eyes and made her look at him.

Laney gasped as she blinked and asked, "Y-you?"

"Mhmm." Roman muttered, smirking as he looked at her and then added, "And you can say whatever you want, Laney, but.. I'm not going anywhere."

She raked her hands through her paint splashed brown hair as she looked at him quietly, trying to process this revelation. She took a deep breath and then muttered, "Thank you Christ. I was going to punch the person if it'd been someone like say, Ambrose."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you didn't really like him. Not like that at least.. So... happy or pissed right now?" Roman asked, waiting, unknowingly holding his breath as he waited on her to answer him.

Laney smirked as she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in, capturing his lips in a kiss as she said quietly, "Honest answer?"

"It'd be nice, yeah." Roman chuckled as he kissed her back, wondering what she'd say.

" Surprised.. And oddly enough, happy. Even though I know I'll only fuck it up." Laney muttered as she looked at her hands, then bit her lip.

"No, you won't, Laney. Just give this a chance, would you?" Roman said as he looked at her, held her gaze, showing her he was serious.

"Yes, Roman, I will.. I'm not.. I'm not stable.. I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Laney said as she took a deep breath and then said quietly, "I'll try." dropping her gaze momentarily to her fingertips as she tried to get her head around finally knowing who the mysterious voice was, and finding out that she WANTED it to be Roman Reigns all along.

"Okay." Roman said as he looked at her then stood, keeping her in his arms as he said "We should get inside. I think you did more than enough damage to Guerrero's windshield, babe."

" But it looks so awesome.. We were gonna try and splash some orange and stuff in there, but the store only had pink, green and yellow paintballs." Laney said as she held his gaze and then laughed a little, muttering against his lips, "Ya know.. I can walk, Reigns."

"I know. Just want to make a statement when we walk back inside." Roman muttered as he pushed open the door, aware that people were watching, not caring in all honesty.

He felt like a huge weight was lifted, having finally told her, made her see him. Now, he just had to prove that unlike everyone else but Maxine, he wasn't going to turn and leave her, just because she got to be a handful, or she was too damn tempermental.

They turned the corner and AJ glared, then growled and walked over, looking at Laney as she said quietly, "This is war."

Laney smirked and leaning down she whispered, "Try me then, bitch. Because you will NOT like the outcome, I can almost guarantee it."

Roman held her back and Ziggler went to grab AJ, and Roman looked at Dolph and said in a menacing tone of voice, "If you don't put a leash on your little bitch, someone else will."

Dolph growled and then said "Well, the same goes for your bitch, Reigns. And if I were you? I'd watch my back. See, I don't like people calling AJ names.. Neither does Big E."

Big E stepped forward and Roman smirked, looking down at the man, his arms crossed, as he laughed and said "Yeah.. I'd love to see that happen, Langston." before grabbing Laney's hand, leading her down the hallway to the green room, since it was empty, and he just wanted to spend time with her, by themselves, maybe get her used to this whole idea of them...


	22. Chapter 22

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this , to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

" Seriously? The fuck do they possibly think they're going to do?" Laney asked as she gaped at the monitor, trying not to laugh in amusement. Okay, so apparently the moron the roster knew as Ryback had went out and gotten himself an army.

She snarled as one of the men turned their attention to Roman and stood, only to be pushed back down into her chair by her older sister, who laughed and said "Whoa.. Easy, killer."

"Fuck easy. I'm sick of that dumb fucking ape and his friends messing up everything. And now he's got someone attacking Roman? Hell no." Laney said, blinking in shock as she realized that she'd automatically gotten angry, was automatically going into ass kicking mode for Roman, as if it were as natural as breathing.

She grabbed a chair and slunk down the ramp, eyes glowing with anger, as she fixed them on the giant ape known as Ryback. She didn't care how big he was, how hungry he was, all she saw was him ganging up on Roman, and the other two men in Shield.

And damn it, Roman was her man, she wasn't just going to sit back all helpless and shit, let that happen. Roman groaned as the lights went dim and Links 2,3,4 started to play over the MegaTron. Dean grumbled and Seth said with a smirk, "This won't be pretty for whoever she's pissed at."

Roman managed a smirk, he couldn't help but be proud of her, even though he wanted to strangle her right now, she was putting herself in one hell of a dangerous spot, coming out here like this. He shot her a warning look, but she defiantly ignored it, instead, she decided to put herself right in the middle of things.

Roman groaned as the chair she held in her hand connected with the back of Ryback's skull at least two times before Ryback made a grab for her, then eyed her. He dropped his hold on Kane to crouch and then spear Ryback after he knew Laney had moved out of the way, having bitten Ryback to get loose from his grip.

"Go backstage." he tried to order, but Laney smirked, shook her head no and mouthed, "It's part of being together, Reigns."

Just as they got finished with their attack on Ryback, and Ryback was about to grab her or try to, she came up and low blowed him, then stood laughing about it as she turned to Roman and smirking, winked, slinking casually past him, jogging up the ramp.

Roman smirked, shaking his head, he couldn't help but smirk to himself about this, he knew she had a temper, what he hadn't counted on was her coming down here and getting payback for Ryback attempting to hit him with a move just now.

Backstage, Laney sank down on the couch and Maxine said with a smirk, "It's so cute."

"Max... Don't fuckin start." Laney warned as she squeezed her eyes shut, a smirk on her face. The door to the green room opened and she laughed when she felt herself being lifted off the couch, then sat and resituated in Roman's lap once he got sat down.

"Couldn't resist doing it, could you, babe?" Roman asked as Laney shook her head and then stretching said with a smirk, "Nope. I could use a nap though though. Being a bad ass is hard work."


	23. Chapter 23

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this , to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

The show had just ended and Laney scanned the emptying locker room for Roman, waiting, her feet tapping against the floor impatiently. She shrieked and jumped when hands went over her eyes from behind. Roman chuckled quietly and then said "You spook really, really easily."

"The fuck? Tell me you wouldn't if I did that to you?" Laney muttered as she looked up at him and then asked, "So... That was funny, legitimately funny when Ambrose pegged the wall."

"Yeah, it was. Thought I'd start laughing right when it happened. He was pissed though." Roman said as he looked down at her and then asked, "You okay?"

"Didn't get much sleep last night. But you know how it is. I hardly ever sleep. I should be used to it by now." Laney admitted, sighing as she shrugged dismissively, moved a little closer to him, still being cautious, getting used to this, not having to handle everything completely alone.

"What are they about, the nightmares I mean.. I know what little bit I've heard you tell Maxine, but I've always wondered." Roman asked, as he tilted her chin up, made her look at him while putting his arms around her, pulling her even closer than she'd allowed herself to get. He was trying to prove to her that he was there, he wasn't going anywhere, either.

Hoping she'd open up more, because he really cared about her, and was falling in love with her. And it was hard not knowing what went on in her head over half the time.

"My real parents. The night that everything happened.. Stuff that might have lead up to it. I'm just always wondering when I'll snap, what I'll do. Kind of makes it hard for anyone to really sleep." Laney muttered as she let herself put her face in his chest, while squeezing her eyes shut. Sometimes, the dreams were so bad that she didn't even like talking about them when she woke up. Maxine usually forced her to, and it usually made her angry.

But with Roman, she realized now that he had this way about him. She didn't even want to talk about this stuff, and here she was, blurting it out as if she had no control over her own mind, or no ability to sensor herself, keep parts of herself hidden.

To be honest, it was freeing.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We're both tired.. Maybe we can watch a movie or something?" Laney suggested as Roman nodded and leaned down, kissed her.

She smiled and walked out of the arena with him, flipping off Santino jokingly when he made kissy noises as she walked past and Maxine made the sound of a whip cracking.

Laney stopped and looked from her adopted sister to Randy and then said "You've got so much room to talk, Max, I mean, seriously." as she poked her tongue out, ducked the tennis ball that her sister aimed at her and then smirked at her sister. "Heading back to the hotel sis.. I'm gonna go to Roman's room though, if it's late, might not come back to ours, so you won't be woken up and get all pissy about what in the hell actual time it is when I come in."

"Yes, my child. And if you two do anything I wouldn't, you damn well better name her after me, right?" Maxine joked, laughing as she watched her sister go red beneath her olive complexion. "Jesus Christ, Max, you had to do that, didn't you?"

"Well? You two are grown ass people.. And sex does happen." Maxine shrugged as she laughed and smirked, only trying to further get under her sister's skin. To be honest, since Roman finally told her it was him, she worried about Laney a lot less, because she just had this feeling about the two of them.

Now Laney had someone else to watch over her, as well as Maxine. Maxine could admit her life was easier, but she didn't mind watching out for her sister, to begin with, though she could be a pain at times.

Roman chuckled watching the sisters interact, watching her face when Maxine was being dirty. He had to say he thought it was cute the way she got flustered about sex when it was mentioned unexpectedly.

And of course, he had thought about her in that way, but right now, he was really trying to get to know her, get in her mind and make her see he was there and he was not leaving her.

She'd have to leave him first. He'd wanted to be with her since they'd been on NXT together, and he'd finally done something to make it happen. Everything felt so much better, more right than it had in a while.

He was happy, couldn't be happier.

Laney scowled when they turned a corner and smacked into Aksana. Aksana promptly started to point out Laney's flaws and attempt to flirt with Roman. And naturally, this made Laney angry at Aksana, so she swung twice and punched her then said with a smirk, "Ambrose is free.. And he did kiss the wall earlier.. Maybe he needs some TLC?"

Aksana glared at her and then told Roman, "She's fucked up in the head, and you'll only wind up getting hurt." as she slid her finger over his cheek slowly, then slunk off down the hallway.

"I hate that damn bitch." Laney muttered, for a moment worried that something Aksana might have said to him, might have changed his mind. Roman looked at her and he saw the panicked look in her eyes, so he stopped them in the hallway and leaned down, kissing her.

"If you were wondering, I was just thinking about what a bitch and an ignorant person she could be. Not about leaving you for her." Roman said with a chuckle as the kiss broke. Laney's blushing proved that he'd been right when he thought she was looking a little panicked moments before.

They drove to the hotel and settled in to watch movies together. Laney cuddled against him, uncertain about it at first, but gradually, letting herself get closer to him. She didn't want to rush into anything, because all of her own unspoken fears were still lurking in the back of her mind, but she just wanted this to happen for so long that it made it hard for her to resist doing something to show that yes, she did want to be with him and that she wasn't entirely screwed up in the head mentally or damaged to love.

Roman chuckled when he looked down during Expendables 2 and found her asleep, her head buried in his chest, her arm over him. The chuckle became a laugh when she started to snore, and he switched off the light, and got under the cover, carefully cradling her as she lie there, so he didn't wake her up.

Because she looked like she was finally getting much needed sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this , to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

The thrashing around in bed beside him had Roman sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Laney, thinking it'd wake her up. Laney sat up and rubbed her eyes, as she bit her lip and tried to get her bearings. She blushed when she realized she'd fallen asleep and he'd put her into bed, and he was apparently dozed off beside her. The nightmares had to happen tonight. She swore to herself as she said quietly, "I'm sorry.. Maybe I should go back to my room?"

"Stay, Ellana." Roman said as he looked at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Not really." Laney said quietly as she leaned against him, took a few deep breaths, and then started to tell him the things in the nightmares. The things that until now, noone but her adopted sister Maxine knew. She never told anyone any of this before, and as she told him, she stared a hole through the flowered comforter on the hotel bed. When she finished, she looked up and jammed her hand into her eyes, to stop the tears.

"Hey.. Look at me, babe." he said quietly as he pulled her into his lap and then continued, " I get why it'd scare you. You lived through something hellish. Not many people actually make it through what you did. And you'll be okay. Nightmares are okay. Hell, I've had them before."

So he hadn't really, not many, but he was supposed to say that. It was part of being her man, and he was just happy that they'd finally gotten headed down this path. That he had her, to himself.

" I know, it's just.. They make me feel so damn out of control, Roman. I hate it, too. Because there's so much that confuses me about all that. I mean, I get the feeling there's stuff I'm not remembering, or not correctly, and I'm scared that if I dig, I'm not going to like what comes up." Laney admitted as she let him hold her, and then took a few deep breaths. "I'm such a baby."

"You're not." Roman insisted and then said again, "Stay. I texted your sister when she texted you after you fell asleep."

"Oh lord. Now she's going to give us both so much shit." Laney groaned as she blushed. Roman shrugged and smirking said "Let her."

" I thought you usually room with Dean and Seth?"

"Not this time. Told them I didn't want to. Besides, Dean and I kinda got into it."

Laney chuckled and then said "Kinda? You were trying to put him in a headlock, baby."

He smirked at her use of a pet name and then leaned in, kissing her. "I was not. But I told him to leave you the fuck alone, that we were together."

"And I take it he didn't agree."

"Exactly. If it hadn't been for Seth and a few of the guys, I probably would have put his head through a wall. But he's cool now. Apparently, he decided that it wouldn't have worked anyway. Something about you being a stubborn pain in the ass?" Roman said as he shrugged and chuckled.

Laney pretended to pout then said " So basically, he's going to back off."

"If he doesn't want to be speared then murdered." Roman said with a chuckle as he pulled her down into bed beside him again then rolled her to face him, his hand going over her cheek.

"So you don't mind this? Me waking up like a spaz? That's why I normally took walks at night." Laney said as Roman shrugged and said "You're not a spaz,and no, I don't mind. I'm with you, I want to be with you. This is part of that." as he moved some hair out of her face and smiled.

Laney moved closer to him and then said quietly, "I have to say, being completely honest here.. With you, is probably when I feel the safest. I'm just afraid of my own damn mind a lot of the time. But when I'm with you, I really don't feel all that afraid."

"Good." Roman muttered as he put his arms around her. He shoved what she'd told him out of his mind. But it sickened him, how she'd had to see that, how she'd had to live through what she had. By now, he'd heard most of what she'd lived through and didn't remember from Maxine, and he'd figured out that Laney's father didn't just snap one day like she thought. But he didn't want to open a door that she didn't want opened.

All he wanted to do was love her and make sure she was okay. And the fact that she was letting down her guard enough to tell him what she just had made him really happy, because it meant she was slowly getting used to them being together. He rolled onto his back and turned off the lamp and then lie there, talking to her in the dark.

Laney bit her lip and looked at him, moving closer. "Thanks for not being pissed. I am sorry I did that just now."

"Don't apologize. It was a nightmare. Not your fault."

" But I woke you up. I hate when they happen, because I just feel like I'm putting anyone who's in the room with me through hell. And it makes me feel weak, because I can't control or stop them."

"Shhh. It's okay. Just relax." Roman said quietly as he pulled the blankets up. When she finally started to snore quietly again, he smirked to himself. Maxine told him not so long ago that it often took her over half the night to even think about getting her back to sleep again.

He finally let himself fall asleep for the night too, trying to figure out a way to help her with the nightmares. He had a suggestion in mind, but he didn't want to rush her. It would make him happy if she'd share a room with him on the road, but he also knew that they were just getting together, and he didn't want to push too hard, not when he waited so long for this to happen finally.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Huge thanks to my reviewers. So glad you guys like this so far. Probably won't be your typical romance, because I love writing fights too. So there will be a lot of fighting in this , to my reviewers, you all seriously kick ass. xXx Deanna)  
**

* * *

Laney paced the hallway, swearing. She'd just gotten into it with AJ Lee, and she needed to cool off, she was dangerously close to killing someone right now. It wasn't even funny how furious she was. She'd just hit a wall when she felt his arms go around her. "Whoa, Ellana, whoa. Calm down."

"That dirty rotten shit eating little skank. And McMahon just letting her get away with that shit, even siding with her! Damn this shit. I'ma go kill her."

"Babe. Look at me." Roman said calmly, quietly, as he tilted her chin up. "You need to calm down. She's not worth getting a suspension. Then I'd miss you."

"And I'd miss you. But I'd be going to prison, not just getting suspended, because I'm gonna fucking murder her. She went there. On live tv. My personal shit is NOT up for storyline purposes." Laney said as she hugged him and then took a deep breath. He was right, as usual.

She just wanted to choke AJ right now.

Roman chuckled and then groaned when she took off at a run, clotheslining AJ as AJ stepped off the gorilla and through the curtain. Before he could get to her, the two women were in a full scale brawl in the hallway, and Laney had the upper hand. Roman shoved through the crowd, and as Ziggler grabbed AJ, Roman grabbed Laney.

Dolph glared at Roman and said "You need to put that crazy bitch on a leash, Reigns."

"Oh really? Well if your crazy bitch comes near my girlfriend again, Ziggler? I'm gonna rip your fucking head off." Roman growled as AJ screamed things at Laney, and Laney tried to swing at her from Roman's arms.

"I can always let her go." Dolph said calmly as Roman smirked and said "Do you honestly think my girl gives two shits? Let her go. We fucking dare you."

AJ got free and Roman let Laney go and whispered in her ear, "Rip her head off, babe."

Laney smirked and the two girls grabbed chairs, anything they could get their hands on and started beating one another with it. Ziggler looked at Roman, furious and swung. Roman caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, jockeying him to the ground, laughing and saying "That wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done, Ziggles. Now I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Right." Dolph said as he used his head, hit Roman in the nose. Roman swore and then grabbed his head, sending him flying at a wall.

Security finally came along to break up the fight and Roman got Laney, smiling as they sort of helped one another out of the arena.

"So.. You were saying about me calming down, Roman?"

"Haha Ellana."

"Well?"

"Okay, so maybe I have a temper too."

"Maybe?"

"Ellana."

"Let's just get back to the hotel. I'll give ya a massage." Laney said as she smirked at him, laughing a little.

"What's so funny?"

"We're one hell of a pair."

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't mind it, actually. So, we have to team up against them on Smackdown. This should be fun."

"Indeed it will. What are we gonna do about Big E? You can bet your ass he'll be out there."

"Hmm.. I'm thinking I have two friends that owe me huge."

"Good idea. Solid idea." Laney said as she huddled against him and whined, "It's so fucking cold."

"I told you to grab a damn jacket."

They got into the rental car, and drove back to the hotel, meeting up with Dean and Seth, her sister and Kaitlyn for drinks. And when she'd normally go back to maxine's hotel room, this time, she looked up at Roman and said with a smirk, "You just got yourself a roomate."

"Hmm. I kinda like that."


End file.
